Another Xmen Story
by Quigg
Summary: Well everyone is OOC and another one of my attemopts to make people laugh, so here it is a random Xmen Evo. fic, please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.**

**Chapter 1: Secrets **

It was a beautiful night in Bayville. A Friday, no school, no work just fun. Some of the students were worried, every Friday around midnight Scott would slip away wearing an overcoat, but they chose not think much of it.

Scott pranced down the stairs to the foyer, he slipped on some ice about halfway down. Ignoring his dislocated shoulder and probably broken arm, he continued to the door. And soon made it to his car, it was a convertible, it used to be red, but it faded into more of a gay pink.

"Yo, where are you off to again." Bobby said from the back seat.

Scott was startled at first. But then replied.

"Damnit Bobby, I won't tell you, I never have, and for fuck sake watch the ice." Scott said in an angry tone.

"Kiss me." Bobby said leaning in, as much as Scott wanted to he resisted and tossed Bobby onto the ground.

"Fuck off." Scott said running over Bobby's foot a couple of times. He heard it snap a couple of times and the bone tissue became weak.

Then he sped off. Scott felt a little proud of what he did, teaching Bobby a lesson, he even giggled a little bit, then it formed into a chuckle then a hysterical laugh, soon Scott swerved off the road and flipped his car into the grass, it ignited on fire and he just kept laughing.

If the situation was not already bad enough, Scott was laughing so hard his glasses fell off, blowing up his car. Scott realized it was also funny that nearly half of his body was destroyed in the explosion. Even with no legs he couldn't stop laughing.

Soon the roar of the ambulances filled the air and the flashing lights were everywhere. Scott tired to push away the sedatives while being dragged into the ambulance. The only option of keeping him quiet was with blunt force, one paramedic got a bat and they beat him until he stopped laughing.

His face was a bloody pulp, and the other paramedic found the other legs and united himself with the ambulance.

"Now boy, I am Rick, and I want you to tell us your name." the paramedic said.

"My name is SCOTT!" he said bursting out his name in laughter.

"Okay well, why not tell us what is so damn funny." Rick said.

"Nothing." Scott said calming down.

"Rick, look at this" the other paramedic said.

He was holding up a tight pink uniform.

"Now, Scott, why were you wearing this?" Rick asked.

"I was on my way to dance at a gay bar." Scott answered.

"What? I hate gays. Fucker get the fuck out of my ambulance." Rick said opening the doors to the still moving ambulance and tossing Scott to the roadside.

Scott's…well half of a body tumbled down the road leaving stains of blood where ever it bounced.

"Hey thanks for the help!" Scott shouted tumbling down the street.

An hour later the X-jet landed in the middle of the street, it landed on eight cars, all passengers died on impact. They were looking for Scott.

"Oh damn looks like I need a little more landing practice." Kitty exclaimed getting out of her seat.

"Now Kitty, only eight cars were crushed, well that's a new record." Jean said smiling.

"Yo, shit dawg where da fuck is that lil bitch Scotty. Man we should fuck his ass up, ya know wah I sayin'." Evan said walking out of the jet.

"Hi." Said a voice from below. They all looked down to find Scott's body still alive.

"Fuck." Said Evan, he basically spoke for everyone there.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kitty asked.

"Well his legs are gone and well, I have no idea, someone quick give me a stick." Jean said, Evan hand one he had found on the ground to her.

She poked him a couple times and he moaned in pain.

"Yeah he should be fine." Jean said.

"But you don't know what happened or the intensity of his injuries." Kitty said.

"I said he will be fine damnit, never second geuss me again or I will tell professor and he will throw you on the streets." Jean said in a snooty tone.

"Why would he do that for you?" Kitty asked.

"Well dat is easy Kit, she's his whore." Evan said.

"And proud of it." Jean said smirking, she then telekinetically lifted Scott into the Jet and they prepared for take off.

It wasn't long before they reached the mansion, and well nobody else knew what the fuck was going on.

"I'll get him to the Hospital Wing, now Evan go get Professor X." Jean said lifting Scott again.

Evan ran as fast as he could to the Professor's office and kicked down the door. To his surprise he heard Salsa music playing and once his vision cleared he saw the Professor dancing, once Professor noticed Evan they both halted. There was an awkward silence and the Professor X suddenly fell, and he spoke:

"Evan, get me my wheel chair." He said.

Evan was too dumb to realize the Professor was dancing and got him his wheel chair.

"Scotts hurt we need your medical expertise." Evan said running the wheelchair at Professor knocking him down.

Will the Professor be able to save Scott from death, Is Scott really gay and when will Evan ever learn to talk right, find out in the next chapter…


End file.
